Highway Don't Care
by likestarlight
Summary: *Based off the video for /the song 'Highway Don't Care' by Tim McGraw ft. Taylor Swift and Keith Urban.* Noticing her phone had fallen on the floor, she tried to reach over to grab it, while still trying to drive. Of course she could not see her car swiveling off the road. Fabian could start to see that it was a woman, and she was badly injured.


**Hello loves.**

***This is just a suggestion. You do not need to do this if you do not want to.***

**You may want to watch the 'Highway Don't Care' music video (or even just listen to the song) before, during, or after you read this. I don't know who would watch this during, but hey, you never know...**

**Thanks to my friends, Kelly (notafraidtodream) and Liv (indigo977) for revising this (;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, the idea for the video of or the song 'Highway Don't Care' by Tim McGraw ft. Taylor Swift and Keith Urban, or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**Bet your window's rolled down and your hair's pulled back**

Nina ran out to her car. For the first time in ages, she had her hair up in a pony tail. She got into her car, and started it up. As another wave of tears hit her, she rolled her windows down and sped off.

**And I bet you have no idea you're going way too fast**

She went down an old, abandoned road, going close to 65 MPH. Of course, she wasn't looking at the speedometer, so she didn't know this. She looked at her cell phone, still driving, but no new text messages from him.

**You're trying not to think about what went wrong, Trying not to stop 'til you get where you goin'**

Nina wiped her eyes as more tears fell down. She tried not to think about it, him and the fight.

'What went so wrong?' she wondered, failing. Trying to take her mind off him, she turns on the radio.

**You're trying to stay awake so I bet you turn on the radio, and the song goes**

**I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby  
I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, baby**

"I can't live without you, baby, baby" Taylor Swift's voice comes through the speakers. Irritated, Nina turns off the radio. How is this supposed to get her mind off Fabian? She wipes her eyes again, and pushes on the gas pedal a little more.

After a few minutes, she turns back on the radio, realizing the sound kept her awake. Thankfully that song wasn't on. It seemed as if the radio broadcasters played it every ten minutes.

She reaches over and checks her phone again. No new messages or missed calls. She throws her phone on the seat next to her, not noticing she was almost at 80 MPH.

**The highway won't hold you tonight  
The highway don't know you're alive  
The highway don't care if you're all alone  
But I do, I do.  
The highway won't dry your tears  
The highway don't need you here  
The highway don't care if you're coming home  
But I do, I do.**

Frustrated, he threw his phone across the room. Why did he let her go? He sighed and started getting ready for work.

"I just had to ask her about her parents!" Fabian thought angrily to himself, putting on scrubs. He checked his cell phone once more-no new messages. After locking the door, he got in his car.

**I bet you got a dead cell phone in your shot-gun seat**

**Yeah, I bet you're bending God's ear talking 'bout me **

Fabian slammed his cell phone into the seat next to him.

"Stupid phone" Fabian growled to himself.

The phone had just died on him, so he couldn't see if Nina texts or calls him. Once pulling up to a red light, he prayed, for the first time in a long time, that Nina was okay. He had seen the way she had sped off, and he was anxious.

**You're trying not to let the first tear fall out  
Trying not to think about turning around**

Fabian could not believe he said that to her. Trying to stop himself from crying, he bit his lip. This felt wrong; going to work when Nina could be hurt. Right before pulling into the hospital, a song comes on that makes him think of Nina.

**You're trying not to get lost in the sound but that song is always on  
So you sing along**

**I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby  
I can't live without I can't live without you baby, oh baby**

"I can't live without you, baby, oh baby" both Fabian and Nina sing along.

**The highway won't hold you tonight  
The highway don't know you're alive  
The highway don't care if you're all alone  
But I do, I do.  
The highway won't dry your tears  
The highway don't need you here  
The highway don't care if you're coming home  
But I do, I do.**

Annoyed, Nina threw her phone on the passenger seat, and it bounced off the seat. Feeling lost, Nina reached over to grab her phone. Noticing her phone had fallen on the floor, she tried to reach over to grab it, while still trying to drive. Of course she could not see her car swiveling off the road.

**I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby  
I can't live without I can't live without you, baby, oh baby!**

Then her world went black.

"Dr. Rutter, you are needed in the E.R. room." the P.A. announced.

Fabian rushed out just in time to see an emergency helicopter land. The patient was dropped from the helicopter , and then consumed by a swarm of medics. He had a sick feeling about this.

As the medics spread out to bring the patient inside, Fabian could start to see that it was a woman. And she was badly injured.

Then he saw a glimpse of her hair, and the sick feeling got even worse. It couldn't be her, could it?

As the medics passed by him, he could hear some of the things they were saying.

"Girl, twenty something, maybe?"

"...found on abandoned road..."

"Car flipped on top of her..."

With everything the medics said, the sick feeling in Fabian's stomach just kept getting worse and worse.

"FABIAN!" someone yelled, breaking Fabian out of his anxious state.

"What?" Fabian asked, confused.

"Come on, time to go help the patient!" his co-worker, Eddie Miller, was pointing towards the doors to go back inside the building.

Fabian walked back into the building, more worried than ever. All he could do was hope.

But quickly, his hope diminished.

It was Nina.

Then it was like his world stopped. His Nina, she was just all broken and scratched and bloody...

"RUTTER!" another voice called.

"Yeah, what?" Fabian said half heartedly.

"We need to go help that girl!" Dr. Jerome Clarke said, heading into the examination room.

Fabian took a deep breath and walked in behind him.

**The highway don't care  
The highway don't care  
The highway don't care  
But I do, I do.**

Fabian took a deep breath and stepped out of the examination room. He walked into his office, where Nina's Gran and his parents were waiting.

"Well?" Mrs. Elise Rutter said, after her son had just walked in, not saying anything.

"She has three broken ribs, both of her legs are broken, her shoulder got popped out, her right arm is broken, and along a bunch of scratches and bruises, she has a major gash on her head. Oh, and a concussion. " Fabian said, looking down.

He heard Nina's Gran gasp, and once he looked up, he could see everyone with tears strolling down their cheeks.

"But." Fabian said, smiling a little.

**I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby  
I can't live without I can't live without you, baby, oh baby  
(The highway don't care  
The highway don't care  
The highway don't care  
But I do, I do)**

"But what?!" his mother and Gran said at once.

**I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby  
I can't live without I can't live without you, baby, oh baby  
(The highway don't care  
The highway don't care  
The highway don't care  
But I do, I do)**

"She's going to live." Fabian said, smiling even wider.

Everyone gasped again, and held each other tightly

**I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby  
I can't live without I can't live without you, baby, oh baby  
(The highway don't care  
The highway don't care  
The highway don't care  
But I do, I do)**

A few hours later, Nina woke up. She saw Fabian and her friends Eddie, Jerome, and Joy, who also worked in the hospital.

"What happened?" she mumbled, noticing all the casts and bandages on her body.

Everyone ran out, and she was left with Fabian, who was smiling like a maniac.

Suddenly, everything came back to her. The fight, the moments before the crash, everything.

"I was in a car crash, wasn't I?" Nina asked Fabian.

Fabian looked down, and then back up at Nina, looking guilty.

"Yeah, Nina. I'm really sorry." Fabian said to Nina.

She looked at him and smiled. "It's okay, Fabian. I overreacted."

"No, I did." Fabian said.

Nina sighed. "Well, arguing got us nowhere."

Fabian laughed a little. "Yeah..."

Fabian walked up to Nina's bed and asked her how she was feeling.

"Okay, I guess."

Fabian smiled, before hugging Nina tightly.

Nina smiled, but had to pull back.

"Ow."

**I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby**

* * *

**I apologize for awkwardness. **

***I can't live without you baby***


End file.
